Beauty and the Panda
Beauty and the Panda is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of Beauty and the Beast is created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube in April 10, 2017. Cast: *Belle - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The Beast - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Prince Adam - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Gaston - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Lumiere - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Lumiere (Human) - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Cogsworth - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Cogsworth (Human) - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mrs. Potts - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Chip - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Chip (Human) - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *The Wardrobe - Kala (Tarzan; 1999) *Sultan the Footstool - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Sultan the Footstool (Dog) - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Stove - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *LeFou - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *The Baker - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *The Bookseller - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *The Bimbettes - Mulan (Mulan; 1998), Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999), and Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Maurice - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999) *Phillippe - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Monsieur D'Arque - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Old Peddler Woman - Grandmother Fa (Mulan; 1998) *The Enchantress - Flora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The Wolves - Foosas (Madagascar) Scenes: *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 2 - "Aurora" *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 3 - Aurora Meets Clayton *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 4 - Professor Q. Porter's Invention *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 5 - Professor Q. Porter Gets Lost *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 6 - Professor Q. Porter Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 7 - Clayton Proposes to Aurora/"Aurora (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 8 - Aurora Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 9 - Aurora's New Home *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 10 - "Clayton" *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 11 - Aurora Meets Sarabi, Simba and Kala *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 12 - Aurora is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 13 - Aurora Leaves Her Room/Aurora Meets Danny and Bagheera *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Aurora Finds the Rose *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 16 - Aurora Runs Off/Po Fights the Foosas *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 17 - Clayton Plans a Scheme with Sykes *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 18 - Something Special for Aurora ("Something There") *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 21 - Po Sets Aurora Free *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 22 - Clayton's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 24 - Po vs. Clayton *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 25 - The Transformation/The Finale *Beauty and the Panda (1991) part 26 - End Credits Gallery: Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Aurora/Briar Rose (Animated) as Belle Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as The Beast Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip (Animated) as Beast (Prince Adam) Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Gaston Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Lumiere Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Cogsworth Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi (Animated) as Mrs. Potts Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba (Animated) as Chip Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Fifi Malina-0.jpg|Malina as Human Fifi the Feather Duster Kala.jpg|Kala as the Wardrobe Pumbaa-the-lion-king-61.jpg|Pumbaa (Animated) as Sultan (Footstool) Toby.jpg|Toby as Dog Sultan the Footstool Wooly the Mammoth.jpg|Wooly the Mammoth as The Stove Creeper.jpg|Creeper as LeFou Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Mulan, Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter, Charlotte Le Bouff.png|and Charlotte Le Bouff as The Bimbettes Professor Archimedes Q. Porter.jpg|Professor Porter as Maurice Samson-0.jpg|Samson as Philippe Sykes.jpg|Bill Sykes as Monsieur D'Arque Grandmother Fa.jpg|Grandmother Fa as the Peddler Woman Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as the Enchantress Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:CoolZDane